Needle and Blood
by EmoKitten3
Summary: One of my attempts at a horror story about dolls.


Hey, my name's Marie. I want to share my story of when a strange line of disappearances almost lead to my death.

I was reading the newspaper one morning when the headline caught my eye.

'**Six children disappear into local woods**' the headline sent a shiver down my spine. After the shiver had left my body, I read on.

**'Last night six children had been reported missing, after three hours of not returning from the local woods earlier this afternoon. The children had supposedly gone into the woods un-supervised to collect water from the well that had been planted deep in the woods for the orphanage. Officers are interviewing the orphanage on why the children were sent un-supervised into the woods. Officers say that this evening no-one is to enter the woods as they are under police surveillance.' **

I put the newspaper down and left the table. I had been living in my apartment for about six months now. It was a small town that I lived in, and it sat surrounded by deep woods.

Several days later after reading that article in the newspaper, a knock sounded on the front door later that morning. I opened it and a tall, gruff policeman stood in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have you seen any of these children?" he snorted, his shades perched upon his nose. He held up a sheet of paper with a picture of six children aged around four to six. There were four girls and two boys, all standing at around the same height. I shook my head.

"Can I have a copy of that photo?"

"Sure, go ahead." he reached into his pocket and pulled out an identical piece of paper and handed it to me.

"If you see these kids, make sure to report to the police station." he gruffly added before he marched away.

I closed the door and pinned the picture to the notice board which sat in the kitchen. I stared at the coloured photo for a very long time, just staring.

That next morning another group of disappearances had occurred, this time for a single child.

'**Child disappears into strange woods**,' the headline shouted.

**'For the second time this week, a child has disappeared into the woods near the orphanage. Officers are concerned and are now alerting citizens to stay away from the woods, as they are now sending officers in the woods to look for clues.**

**"I don't understand," the child's mother sobbed to reporters. "I had just left her outside the woods to take my phone out of my bag, and when I turned around I saw her running into the woods. I called to her, but she didn't listen and just...disappeared."'**

I dropped the newspaper down on the table and went to look at the photo of the six missing children. When I came to the picture I reeled back in shock. The picture now had six, bloodied life sized dolls of the children standing in the photo. I took the photo off the notice board and turned it over. There was a button stuck on the back of the photo with what looked like glue. I turned the photo back and stared at the dolls in the photo. They were the same height as the original children and looked exactly like them. The only difference was their buttoned eyes and bloodied smiles. I never had felt so..uneasy before. Pinning the photo back on the notice-board, I left the room and went upstairs.

That night I had a terrible nightmare. I heard the high screeching of metal as well as children's screams, all with a deep, laughter. I saw horrible, horrible things, like organs being ripped from bodies whilst the victim was screaming, blood everywhere. I cannot forget what I saw and heard, and after the gruesome sights, I heard a faint, old tune. It sounded like one from a music box, light, slow and tinkly. I could make out the words, as they were high pitched and slowly paced.

_Needle and blood, needle and blood,_

_They all work together~_

_Helping innocent little dollies_

_Preserve their bodies forever~_

Also in the darkness, I saw a pair of large glistening buttons, staring deep into my soul. A metal clawed hand held a needle and thread, and that was the last sight I saw before I woke up, gasping for air and goosebumps all over my arms.

That morning, I had slowed my pace getting up. I lay in bed all morning until it was the afternoon, and I slowly got out of bed and got dressed. I had also grasped the photo of the six children and threw it into the fireplace, and I watched with relief as the flames licked up the photo, and it slowly perished away.

It was about a few weeks after my nightmare when I had decided to visit the woods. I had no idea why, it was just an...urge.

The day I ran into the woods was the day I regretted the most. I ran deep into the woods, the grass whipping against my boots, and strangely, I had reached an old, broken house in the centre of the woods. It was quite old that the paint had almost completely peeled off the walls, and when I stepped inside, a wind blew the door shut behind me. I was still wondering why I had even dared to go here. Was this where the children had run to? The floorboards creaked and groaned under my light weight, and some had large, gaping holes in them. When I had reached a flight of stairs descending into a dark, passage, my legs began to move by themselves. I'm not lying, they began to move slowly toward the stairs. I quickly grasped the handrail of the stairs and held on for my life.

It was after I had touched the handrail when a familiar tune started up, as if one from a music box. It was when the lyrics came on that goosebumps formed on my arms. It was the same song from my nightmare. I squinted my eyes shut as I held on for dearly life, and the lyrics washed around me.

_Needle and blood, needle and blood,_

_They all work together~_

_Helping innocent little children_

_Preserve their bodies forever~_

Then, a cracking sound echoed around the house, as the knob on the handrail lengthened and became a snarling dragon, and it clawed and bit at my hands, trying to make me let go.

The dragon's bites did not hurt...much, yet it stung and deep laughter sounded in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw the same buttoned eyes from my nightmare, staring into my soul. It was horrible, the creature which grinned in front of me. It looked nothing like a human, yet it resembled one by its face and structure. There were buttons sewn onto the skin as eyes, and the creature's left arm was completely made of metal, its thin, clawed fingers holding a needle and thread. It was wearing what looked like black rags, and with a grin, it pushed me forward, making me let go of the rail, as I was dragged into the darkness.

I awoke later to the sound of light metal clinking. I found myself strapped to what looked like a torture device, my arms and legs strapped to leather buckles that were fastened to the platform. Sweat gathered on my forehead as I wriggled about, trying to undo the straps around my hands. I didn't see very far from the table I was fastened on because my neck was also fastened with a leather strap loosely. I could not turn my head much because of the restraint on my neck, so I only saw darkness around me.

A deep laughter sounded as I grew more nervous and began to shake the buckles around my arms and legs. They just racketed loudly as the voice in the background laughed deeply.

"_You really think you will make it out alive?_" the voice snarled deeply.

"I will!" I shouted back angrily.

"_Ha! I would love to see you try..._" the voice grinned. Suddenly, the buckles on my limbs disappeared, and thread began to loop around my limbs tighter then the buckles. I screamed in pain as the thread tightened and it began to cut into my skin. Oh, how it stung! I knew that soon my limbs would have been sliced off, and in my anger I reached down and attempted to bite at the thread tightening around my neck.

I eventually grabbed a thread that was tightening my throat and snapped it. Bending down, I snapped several threads until my neck was free, and I was now working on freeing my arms and legs. I was able to free my legs, but my wrists were stinging painfully when I had yanked them free of the thread. Jumping off the platform, I ran quickly out of the darkness and found myself stumbling outside the old shack. Then, I heard a step behind me. I turned around slowly, and sitting on the steps of the old home, was a doll of one of the missing children. It was covered in red blood, its grin entrancing and its buttoned eyes gleaming in the light. It had dirty blonde hair which was tied up in ribbons, and it waved at me. I just took to my feet and ran.

After I had ran all the way to my apartment and locked the door, I saw a frightening sight.

**I found a life-sized doll that looked exactly like me, sitting in my bedroom.**


End file.
